


3 Rounds of Mario Kart

by miss_sexbang



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kisses, Pretty much everyone except Dave and Jade is background, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 04:50:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3556676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_sexbang/pseuds/miss_sexbang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade heads over to Dave's house for an afternoon of video games, pizza, and soda. After two rounds of Mario Kart, a bet is made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3 Rounds of Mario Kart

**Author's Note:**

> this is based on an RP i did almost a year ago  
> i was Jade  
> the person who was dave is my boyfriend now  
> this RP is how we met  
> amazing

Jade leaned on her right hand and stared dully at her computer screen. She scrolled through YouTube, looking for a video to watch. She had watched so many Let’s Plays, that almost everything on there looked unappealing. She had to admit, she was bored out of her mind. Usually she spent Saturdays hanging out with Rose or Feferi, but Rose was out of town, and Feferi was on an experimental date with some guy you had never met.

Jade perked up when a familiar ring sounded from her computer, indicating a message on PesterChum. She opened the chat to find a new message from Dave.

**TG: hey harley**

**GG: hi dave!!**

**TG: whats up**

**GG: nothing much, what about you?**

**TG: not really much either**

**TG: cept for snacking**

**TG: god im going to be a fatass if i keep eating**

**GG: hehe, i know how that is!!**

**TG: i have no motivation to leave my room either**

**GG: all my snacking doesnt help the size of my thighs and hips**

**TG: oh well**

**TG: now i want a drink**

**TG: wish me luck as i strain myself**

**TG: exercise for the apple juice**

**GG: you can contain yourself dave!!! you can do it!!**

**TG: be like rocky balboa up in here**

**TG: here i got**

**TG: got this shit**

**TG: alright sweet got my aj and now gonna chill on the couch**

**TG: man look at me working out like this**

**TG: hell yeah gonna be so buff at the end of the week**

**TG: you might not be able to contain yourself with this impressive display**

**TG: a statue in my honor, the david stridarius in the main square**

**GG: oh swoon**

**TG: swoon in my glory**

**GG: i dont think i could contain myself upon viewing your aj abs dave**

**TG: of course not it is a work of art**

**TG: not even da vinci could do it himself**

**TG: truly harley you have good taste**

**TG: and btw do you have 20 bucks i can borrow**

**GG: are you gonna use it to buy pizza??**

**TG: i kind of sort of need to absolutely need to buy pizza**

**TG: so yes**

**TG: it will towards the pizza**

**TG: pizza party at striders**

**TG: all night**

**TG: maybe five nights**

**TG: five nights at striders**

**TG: avoiding all this puppet buttock and shit**

She smiled at her new idea. Finally she could have something to do this weekend instead of just sitting around at home.

**GG: only if i can come over to share!**

**TG: sure thing**

**TG: the door will be unlocked**

**TG: im just gonna sit here and play games and wait**

**TG: oh and**

**TG: important question**

**TG: what kind of pizza you want**

**GG: pepperoni and bacon!**

**TG: hella**

**TG: alright im gonna ring it up**

**TG: so get on over here already**

**TG: tonights game is smash bros**

**TG: or mario kart if you want thats cool**

**GG: im cool with either!**

**TG: oh sweet**

Jade hopped up from where she was sitting on her bed, pulling on a pair of shorts and changing into a normal shirt rather than the green tank top she was wearing. She stepped into the bathroom, pulling her hair down from the bun it had been in and smoothing it out. Jade returned to her room to find another message from Dave.

**TG: harley you heading over or**

**GG: yes im on my way**

**TG: ah cool**

**TG: like i said**

**TG: doors unlocked**

**GG: ok cool!!**

**TG: alright see you in a bit**

Jade closed her laptop and slipped on some flip-flops, and headed to her kitchen to grab some food. She grabbed a bag of chips and a 6-pack of soda before heading to the door.

“Grandpa!” Jade called out. “I’m going over to Dave’s for a while, I’ll be back later!”

After getting an “ok” from her grandfather, Jade walked out the door and began the 10 minute walk to Dave’s house.

Walking down the street that they all grew up on was so familiar. Next door to Jade lived her cousin, Jake. As she passed by his house, she looked in through the front window to see Jake on the couch- with Dave’s brother, Dirk, on top of him, their lips locked. Ew. Jade tried to get the image of her cousin and his boyfriend out of her mind, and continued walking.

On the other side of Jake’s house was Nepeta’s house. It was small, with tall grass and tons of plants in the front yard. Nepeta was sitting in the grass with her best friend, Equius. Nepeta smiled as soon as she saw Jade.

“Good morning, Jade!” Nepeta said cheerfully as Equius waved.

“Hey Nep!” Jade said as she waved back.

“Where you headed, Jadey?” Nepeta asked with a tilt of her head.

“Oh, I’m just going over to Dave’s for a bit to play some games with him,” Jade replied, putting her arm over her head to block the bright sunlight.

Nepeta and Equius both giggled at the same time. “I told you!!” Jade heard Nepeta whisper to Equius.

“What’s so funny?” Jade asked, looking confused.

“Oh, nothing!” Nepeta said, looking back at Jade. “Have fun at Dave’s house, and be safe!” Jade could have sworn she saw Nepeta wink at her, but she was already walking away.

After a few more houses, Jade walked by Eridan’s house. Eridan was sitting on the roof, with a pair of binoculars.

He looked down as Jade walked by. She tried not to make eye contact, but it was too late.

“Hey Jade.”

Jade pretended to look surprised. “Oh! Hey Eridan! Didn’t see you up there.”

He smiled. “Where you goin’, lovely?” Jade felt uncomfortable and wanted out of there ASAP.

“Umm, just to Dave’s house.”

Eridan’s smile faded. “Oh.”

Jade scratched awkwardly at the back of her neck. “Yeah…”

Eridan frowned. “You shouldn’t waste your time on him Jade. He’s a total asshat. You could do so much better. Speaking of which, do you maybe want to go catch a movie with me sometime?”

Jade gulped. She would feel horrible if she turned him down, but there was no way in hell she wanted to go on a date with Eridan Ampora. Besides, she couldn’t go on a date with her best friend’s ex!

“Uhhhh, well,-“

“Back off, Ampora.” Jade jumped as an arm wrapped around her shoulder. “Like hell she wants to go on a date with your fishy ass. She’s not interested.” Jade turned to meet eyes with the one and only Vriska Serket. She smiled and sighed with relief.

“Thanks, Vris,” Jade mumbled. Vriska nodded.

“Now go back to stalking Fef and Sollux’s date, you fuckin’ creep.” Vriska snapped at Eridan with a curl of her lip.

Eridan scowled at you both as Vriska turned and walked away, pulling Jade in her arm.

“Uh, I’ll message you later, ok Jade?” Eridan called after her. Jade pretended not to hear.

As soon as they were far enough away, Vriska took her arm from around Jade’s shoulder and instead rested it on one shoulder, walking with Jade.

“Ugh, he’s such a pretentious dick,” Vriska said, with a disgusted look on her face.

Jade nodded. “Yeah, really. Thanks for saving me there, Vris.” Vriska nodded.

“So I heard you’re going to Dave’s. Do you mind if I walk with you there? I’m headin’ to Tav’s house, and he lives like right across the street from Dave.”

“Sure thing!” Jade said with a dimpled smile.

 

 

Meanwhile, Dave was at his house panicking. He kept going back to the mirror, making sure his hair wasn’t fucked up, and that his clothes didn’t have stains, and that his shirt wasn’t majorly wrinkled.

He peeked out his window to check if Jade was coming down the street. He didn’t see her. Dave then looked down, and saw something he wished he hadn’t. But he was glad he did. On the side of his jeans, was a white stain. It wasn’t too big, but it was definitely visible. Dave stumbled into his room and spent the next two minutes looking for a clean a pair of jeans.

Once in the new pair of jeans, Dave jumped on the couch, trying to look cool and calm for when Jade arrived.

 

 

Jade and Vriska spent the next few minutes walking together and making jokes. When they arrived at Dave’s house, Vriska waved goodbye to Jade and jogged across the street to meet Tavros, who was waiting in the doorway for her. Tavros waved at Jade as Vriska joined him. They disappeared together into Tav’s house, leaving Jade alone. She walked up Dave’s driveway, nervousness settling in.

Sure, Dave was one of her best friends! But she had to admit, she had the biggest crush on him. She thought he would never ever love her back, at least not the same way she loved him.

Jade walked right in the door, having been to Dave’s house so many times before that there was no longer a need to knock.

“Hi Dave, I’m here!” Jade said, shutting the front door behind her. And I brought soda and chips!!”

Jade stepped into the living room to see Dave on the couch, playing games on the Wii.

Dave peeked over the couch and looked at Jade. “Oh sweet, bring it on over.”

Jade walked over to the couch to join Dave. “Did you bring the money because the pizza is coming right now,” he continued, scooting over so Jade could have a spot on the couch.

“Yeah I did,” Jade replied, tossing the bag of chips to Dave and setting the sodas down on the table that stood in front of the couch.

Dave caught the chips, immediately opening them and taking a long whiff. “Oh, sweet, Doritos. You never fail me, Jade.”

“I guess I know you too well!” Jade laughed, sitting down next to Dave. “So are you ready to get your ass kicked at MarioKart?”

Dave looked over at Jade, raising a brow. “Excuse you? I believe my ass is going to beat your ass.”

“Well,” Jade shot back, “My ass is better, so it’s totally gonna win over yours!”

“Yeah right Jade. Let’s settle this now.” Dave stood up, stretching as he made his way over to the Wii. He put in the copy of MarioKart and picked up two controllers. He headed back to the couch as the game started up. “For you, good lady,” Dave said, handing Jade a controller.

“Thank you,” Jade said as she took the controller.

The game started up, and Dave began to click through the menus to get to the character selection. He chose Waluigi, gaining and eye roll from Jade. “Dibs on the best character in the game,” Dave said, ignoring Jade’s eye roll.

“Yeah right, Waluigi sucks!!” Jade said, choosing Toad as her character. “Now this here is the best character!”

“Says the chick who plays Toad,” Dave said, sticking his tongue out at Jade. “No, really! Who the hell plays him?! He sucks major Koopa shell!”

“Nooo!” Jade protested, “He’s the best! Look how adorable he is!!”

“Yeah, but do you know who is really adorable?” Dave asked, deselecting Waluigi and picking baby Luigi. “This guy is the cutest one. Hands down. Don’t even fight me on this one Jade.”

“No way!” Jade said, pouting. “Well, that’s not gonna stop me from winning!”

“Alright, let’s settle this for sure,” Dave said, trying to hide a smile. “Loser admits the winner’s character is the cutest.”

Jade nodded, a look of determination on her face.

Dave clicked to the course menu, and looks to Jade. “You get first pick.”

“RAINBOW ROAD!!!” Jade exclaimed immediately.

“Oh oh OH! YOU WANNA GO THERE?!?” Dave yelled back.

“It’s the only track that will settle this!” Jade shot back.

“Bring it on,” Dave said. “All four races on Rainbow Road then. I’m gonna smoke you like a fine cigar between my lips, Jade”

He paused, and Jade looked at him with wide eyes.

He awkwardly coughed. “That sounded innuendo-ish. Ignore that.”

“Umm, ok Dave. Anyway, let’s get to this ass kicking!”

Dave selected Rainbow Road, the preview of the course flashing before it started. “Oh, please Harley. You’re talking to the king of Rainbow Road.”

“No way Strider!”

The countdown began, and Dave and Jade leaned forward in their seats. Dave was off as soon as the screen said “Go!”, leaving Jade behind with other racers.

“Eat my dust, Harley.”

Jade ignored him and tried to work on getting back ahead.

“Harley, you better catch up,” Dave teased, earning a frown from Jade.

Jade raced after Dave, trying to get ahead. Dave cut her off multiple times, taking the item box she was going to get.

“Yoink,” Dave said, a smug expression on his face.

“Hey, stop that!!” Jade slapped Dave’s thigh in frustration.

“Ow!” Dave shrieked, jumping in his chair, making his character swerve on screen. “No fair,” He said “Being all violent towards me.”

“Shut up Dave, that’s how you like it.”

“Well accuse me of being a sadist.”

At this time, Jade got a red shell and proceeded to hit Dave with it.

“Oh ow,” Dave said in a monotone voice, “Fucking hell Jade.”

Jade races ahead, leaving Dave behind. “I totally got this!”

Dave gets a red shell from an item box, and gets ready to toss it at Jade when everyone gets hit by lightning.

“Fuck!” They say in unison.

The doorbell rang then. “Dave, go get the door, it’s probs the pizza!” Jade said, pausing the game and shoving Dave off of the couch.

Dave stumbled as he fell off, and jumped up and bounded to the door to get the pizza, almost tripping over Jade’s sandals.

Dave grabbed the cash that was on the table next to the door and swung the door open.

“Hand over the cash, fuckhead, and I’ll give you the pizza.”

“Nice to see you too, Karkat.” Dave said, giving the money to Karkat, who was dressed in his uniform, looking uncomfortable and underpaid.

Karkat heard Jade laugh from the other room at something (hopefully) other than their conversation as he counted the money, and looked up at Dave with a questioning look.

“Was that Jade?”

Dave nodded and rolled his eyes behind his trademark shades. “Yeah, yeah, now hurry up and gimmie the pizza.”

Karkat shrugged, and handed Dave the box. “I’ve been telling you since we were like, what, ten? To get with Jade, and you’re just now doing it?”

“Shut up Karkat.” Dave tried to look down to hide his blushing.

“It’s about time, David. I hoped you two would work out, since Rose and John obviously didn’t, considering Rose and Kanaya have been together for years.” Karkat shoved the money into his pocket.

“Daveyyyyy!!” Jade called from the other room, “Get back here!! We gotta finish this race!!”

Karkat tilted his head and raised his eyebrows at Dave. “See, isn’t it obvious she likes you too? Now go get that, you crazy fucker.”

“Bye Karkat,” Dave said, shutting the door on his face.

Dave came back into the living room carrying the box of pizza. Jade’s face lit up as soon as she saw him, giving a toothy grin that made Dave’s blushing even more painfully obvious.

“Was that Karkat I heard?” Jade asked, scooting over on the couch for Dave to sit down next to her.

Dave nodded, sitting down and grabbing his controller. “You ready to finish this, Harley?”

“Hell yeah!”

Jade unpaused the game, only for Dave to pass her, making the jump across the gap. “Check that shit out. Greased lightning up in here,” He said.

Jade reached for the pizza, trying to control her kart with one hand as she stuffed a slice into her mouth. Dave eats a slice, remaining in the lead without effort.

“Oh come on!!” Jade whined as she attempted to take back the lead.

“Ahahaha no,” Dave said as he purposefully bumped his kart into her, trying to nudge her off of the course. “Pushy pushy.”

Jade shoved her shoulder against his in an attempt to distract him, but instead knocked them both off of the track.

“Oh hell no, Harley,” Dave groaned. “Your ass is grass and I’m gonna mow it.”

Jade looked at Dave.

Dave looked back at Jade.

“Wait- no… That sounds like- nevermind.” Dave swallowed awkwardly, pulling at the collar of his shirt.

Jade stared at Dave for a moment before looking back at the TV, her face turning red. Meanwhile, Dave kept a pokerface, casually going back to the race.

“Ahaaaa yeah anyway, I’m gonna kick your ass at this course,” Dave laughed uncomfortably.

“No way!!” Jade said, leaning forward in anticipation as they neared the finish.

Dave leaned back on the couch as he passed Jade at the last second, crossing the finish. “Boom, baby.”

“Noooo!!!” Jade yelled in anguish, throwing up her controller in defeat.

Dave got up and started doing a dance, while Jade rolled her eyes at him.

Jade grabbed a can of soda and slid over on the couch, stealing Dave’s spot as she cracked open the can.

Dave stopped dancing and crossed his arms. “Hey, no fair, Harley don’t steal my spot.”

“You only won because you were sitting here!!” Jade defended.

“Well….” Dave sat right on Jade, grabbing a soda as he did. “Wow, very comfy.”

“Agh!” Jade squirmed beneath Dave’s weight. “Dave, you’re squishing me! Stop!!”

Dave raised his eyebrows and smiled. “Wait, did I hear something? Ah, tis the wind it seems. Anyway, this new couch cushion is hella comfy. Maybe I should tell Harley about this.”

“Dave stop! I can’t feel my thighs!” Jade poked at Dave’s stomach and tried to wiggle away.

“Hey, something poked me! What gives? Oh, wait,” A devilish grin spread on his face. Dave leaned forward to put his soda on the table, before leaning back and moving his hands down to tickle Jade’s sides.

Jade squeaked loudly and began kicking her legs in an attempt to get away. “NO DAVE STOP!!!”

“Haha, never,” Dave continued to tickle Jade, smirking to himself.

“Dave, I demand that you stop right now!”

“Make me.”

At that, Jade pushed at Dave, and his hands instinctively grabbed her, knocking them both to the floor.

“Oof.” Jade groaned, suddenly realizing that she was lying on top of Dave on the ground now.

“Whoa, easy there Harley,” Dave said, casually adjusting her on top of him, resting his hands on her hips.

Jade paused for a moment, looking at Dave as she caught her breath and tucked her hair behind her ears.

Dave looked back up at her, blinking behind his shades before adjusting himself. “Comfy on top of me, eh?” He asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Maybe just a little,” Jade giggled.

“Cool,” He reaches up to grab his soda, along with a slice of pizza for himself. “Guess you got the strider sofa. Best seat in the house.”

“You got that right,” Jade gave him a toothy grin.

“It just has that effect on people, but stay as long as you want Harley, I don’t care.”

“I would, but I think the couch might be more comfortable for Mr. Strider.”

Dave took a sip of his soda, spacing off as he looked at her. He only snapped out of it when he realized he drank too much and almost spat it out. “Oh, uhhhh yeah.”

Jade slowly got off of Dave before standing up, giving him a clear view of her cleavage.

“Welp, back on the couch we go,” Dave stood up and cleared his throat as he took his seat.

“Hehe, good, now I have a good seat!” Jade said, casually dropping into Dave’s lap, grabbing herself some chips.

“Oh, of course, the best seat in the house.” Dave said.

_Dear lord, help me._ He thought to himself, keeping his best poker face.

Jade smiled and grabbed the controllers up again. “Are you ready for round two, Strider? Your ass is gonna get kicked so bad!”

“Oh man, totally,” Dave picks up his controller, a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. “So Rainbow Road again, hmm?”

“Yeah! Let’s do this bro!!” Jade giggled.

“Oh my god do not call me bro,” Dave looked away with a faint smile.

“Sure thing…. Bro,” Jade laughed.

_Oh my god, she’s too precious I swear to god._ Dave thought.

“Alright here goes nothing,” He said, adjusting himself and picking rainbow road.

Jade casually leaned back on his chest and prepares to race. Dave tries to keep his cool once more, biting his bottom lip.

Jade rushes ahead as soon as the race starts. “Haha, Harley strikes again!”

Meanwhile, Dave spun out, putting him into last place. “Hey, no fair.”

Jade dropped a few bananas and continued to race ahead in first place.

Dave cackles as he gets a blue shell, tossing it at Jade. She screams as it blows her up, sending her back into 6th place. Dave ends up passing her.

“Boom, baby.” Dave chuckles.

“No, I will not lose again!”

“Yeah, right. You’re going up against D-Stri here. Speaking of which, at least you don’t know what John called me once.”

“Dick Strider?” Jade asked.

“Nope. You’re close though. It was Dong Strider. He sure does know how to expand on topics.”

“I’m sure he knows how to expand on THAT topic.” Jade said, rolling her eyes.

“If we are on that topic, I should’ve chose Donkey Kong for this race.”

“Eww! Shut up Dave I gotta focus!!” Jade slapped his thigh and continued to race.

“Ow, no fair, hitting me like that,” He said sarcastically. He keeps the lead in the game, humming to himself. “C’mon Harley, you’re doing badly.”

“No I’m not!” Jade hits him with a red shell and gets ahead, just in time. “Haha, see!”

“Oh no fair. I’m gonna make you pay for that.”

“Oh, and how are you gonna do that, Strider?”

“Easy,” He crashes through an item box, and ends up getting a bunch of bananas. “Well shit. Next item box I will. Oh, by the way, incoming.” He watched Wario next to him toss a blue shell and snickered to himself.

“Not again!” Jade stopped pressing the gas and ran into 3 other racers, taking them down in the explosion too.

“Oh damn. Shit. You took out three other racers, I’m so scared of you.”

“You should be! Fear me, Strider! And by the way, I still have one more trick up my sleeve!”

“I’ll be the judge of that.” He catches up to her, the item box he has still deciding. “C’mon, be a lucky lady tonight.”

Right then, Jade started wiggling her hips in his lap, without saying a word.

“Oh noooo,” Dave thought. He accidentally let go of the A button, letting everyone else pass him.

“Oooh Dave, it looks like you’re about to lose!”

“No shit.” He sighed, putting his controller down. “I give this round to you. You have beaten me fair and square.”

“Yay!” Jade smiled. “Also your lap is comfy Dave.”

“Yes, I’m glad you can agree on that. You won one round and I got one win. So... It’s a tie now.”

“So, do you want to do one more game, or would you like to leave it fair and square as a tie?” Jade asked.

“I dunno,” Dave paused for a moment. “Let’s make a bet. The tie breaker.”

“Yeah!”

“What should we bet though?” He looked around his living room. “We can’t really bet any of the pizza and soda, since we ate and drank like all of it. Shit. What do we do?” He looked at Jade.

“Well…”

“Hm?”

“I just don’t know!”

“Well, Jade. How about, if I win,” She tilted her head slightly as he spoke. “I get to give you a hickey.”

Her face went red.

“And if I lose,” He continued, “You get to give me one.”

She nodded.

“Alright then, I would like that hickey right here,” He points to a rather visible part of his neck, smirking.

Jade crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. “Yeah, have fun when Rose or your bro sees it!”

“Whatever, it’s your fault anyway. So uh, back to the race huh?” He chooses Rainbow Road for the last time, looking serious this time around.

“I sure am gonna win this time!” Jade exclaimed, leaning forward slightly.

“Yeah right,” Dave says as he starts his engine, speeding off when it’s time to go.

“Hehe, whoops,” Jade says. “It seems as if I have fallen off the road!” She had purposefully driven off.

He continues on, shrugging, “Prepare for those hickies then.”

“I’ll be super prepared bro!” Jade drives herself off of the road once again.

“Oh, come on,” Dave said. “You can do better than that.”

“Ok, fine, I’ll try a little,” She gets a box and ends up with a bullet.

Jade ends up in 3rd place, with Dave and Wario ahead. A blue shell comes from somewhere behind them, taking Wario out and putting Dave in the lead.

“Dave, no! I have to win!” Jade scowled.

“Are you sure? You’re kind of far behind.”

“I know, but I can do this!” She smacks Dave’s controller out of his hand, causing him to fall off.

“Hey, uncool. That will deduct you points ya know.”

“Whatever, I’m in first now!”

He stares at the screen and sighs. “Lovely. You got this one, Harley. Again.”

“Hell yeah I do!”

The race ends with Jade in first and Dave in… Last.

“Dammit, just… Dammit.” He tosses his controller down and sighs.

“Lean back strider, you’re getting your loser prize,” Jade says in a low and seductive voice, turning in Dave’s lap and straddling him.

Dave gulped and leaned his head to the side. “Have at it.”

Jade leaned forward slowly before softly biting his neck. She begins to suck and bite his neck, leaving a rather large hickey.

Dave covers his mouth and keeps from moaning out.

“Okay, there you go Davey!” Jade leans back and looks at him for a moment, but then leans forward again and kisses him softly on the lips.

He finds himself caught off guard, but leans into the kiss. He gently brings her on top of him, putting his hands on her hips. She curls her hands around his neck, and leans into him. Dave deepens the kiss, tilting his head into it. Jade quietly moans and runs her fingers through his hair.

They break the kiss for a moment, and stare at each other.

“I’ve been waiting to do that for years.”

Jade smiles at Dave’s words, and lifts his sunglasses off of his face, setting them behind her on the table.

“I have too, Dave.”

She kisses him again. He pulls her closer and wraps his arms around her.

They spend the rest of the afternoon like that. Kissing, cuddling, and playing games. Later, when Dirk comes home, he finds Dave and Jade curled up asleep on the couch with a blanket over them. He raises an eyebrow and leaves them there. He’ll call Jake later to come get Jade.

 

 

 

The next morning, Dave is in the kitchen getting himself something to drink. Dirk strides in moments later, nodding a hello to Dave. Dirk is staring at the open fridge when he speaks to Dave.

“You know, you’re really bad at covering hickies.”

Dave’s whole face went red.

**Author's Note:**

> rip dave strider


End file.
